


down and out

by orphan_account



Series: the church of hot addiction [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Arguing, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabe and Pete tend to argue over silly things. Patrick expects it's the same "who eats the pizza" of always, but when they burst into their shared room they look genuinely mad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write a non-smut fic for this trio, and i liked how it turned out. i hope you enjoy!

Gabe and Pete tend to argue over silly things. Patrick expects it's the same "who eats the pizza" of always, but when they burst into their shared room they look genuinely mad. Pete is almost fuming and Gabe is muttering "baby, listen to me" but Pete could care less.

"You're an awful dom! You don't care for us and you're terrible! This is over, Gabriel!" Pete yells. He starts crying then as he open his collar and throws it into the ground. Patrick stares at him bewildered as he leaves. Gabe shots his younger sub an apologetic look as he hurries to where Pete is.

Their house is quite big, and it has two bathrooms. Gabe and Pete have argued minimal times before this, and this is the most serious one in a while. Gabe knocks on the door of the guests bathroom and when he tries to open it he realizes it's locked. He falls to his knees, feeling weak by how he had fucked up so bad. He had just called Pete a whore, which was a no-no out of sexual contexts, and Pete has lashed out like this.

"Baby, please..." Gabe mutters as he keeps trying to open the door. He hears Patrick come from their room and he sits against the wall, smiling weakly at Gabe.

"I'm not your baby," Pete snaps, and Gabe bites his lip. He knows he fucked up, he fucked up real bad, and he just wants to apologize and pretend nothing ever happened.

"Pete, I'm sorry, I fucked up," he says, and he feels so guilty it physically hurts. "I won't do it again. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He starts falling against the door until he's sitting against it. He doesn't know how to otherwise apologize, and he just wants to feel _something_. Feel _forgiven_.

"It won't happen again?" Pete asks, and there's only a string of his voice. Patrick hands Gabe his hand and his boyfriend squeezes softly. There's a hidden message between the hand squeezing: it'll be okay.

"I promise it won't, baby," Gabe murmurs, and he gets up as he hears the door unlock. He opens the door doubtfully to see Pete's back against the ceramic of the bathroom, and his eyes are red with how much he's cried. Gabe practically swipes him into his embrace, hugging him tight as he cries a little, too. "I'm sorry, Pete. If I can do anything for you... to apologize further..." Gabe says.

Pete sighs. "No, it's okay, Gabe, I just... it really hurted me. I'll be over it in a few hours." He wipes his tears with his sleeve and he kisses Gabe's neck, in his tiptoes. "Can we get my collar back?" Gabe nods and he grins weakly.

They go back to the bedroom, where the collar is still in the ground. It's red and a little too thick to be just a choker, and its color matches Pete's butt plug perfectly.

Gabe takes the collar from the ground and Pete sighs as it clicks, joining it together. He now kind of wants his butt plug. Whenever he feels vulnerable or angry or both he tends to go to his submissive self to feel safer. "Uh, Gabe?" he asks when his dom runs his hand across his skin, touching softly.

"Yeah?" Gabe murmurs. "Do you want your butt plug?" he asks, and Pete bites his lip before nodding. Gabe laughs. "Your coping mechanisms are pretty weird, baby boy," he mocks softly, and Pete rolls his eyes before pouting.

Gabe wanders to their wardrobe and he opens the last place, where they keep all their kinky shit and sex toys. They have two butt plugs; Patrick's is a glass one with a flower base and it's pink. The other, Pete's, has a red rose-like base and it's weirdly pretty for a butt plug.

Gabe hands Pete his, who promptly undresses from the waist down. "You're such a pretty boy, you know that right?" Gabe praises quietly, and Pete whimpers softly before he feels himself feel fully submissive. He takes the butt plug and puts it in his ass, the flower-like base sticking out. He sighs in relief, and he moves the plug a little before groaning. "Such a good boy for me," he continues.

"Gabe, please," Pete hisses as he puts his boxers and jeans back on, the plug making him look a little weird. Patrick gets closer to him and he kisses his lips softly, and Pete groans against Patrick's lips. "I love you," he says, eyeing both Gabe and Patrick.

"I love you too," Gabe and Patrick say at the same time, and Pete grins happily. He heads to Gabe and sits in his lap, how tall he is just making it more comfortable as he nuzzles his neck. "You're lovely, Pete," Gabe mutters as he threads his fingers through the other's hair.

"Also uh, I take back what I said," Pete starts, looking at Gabe lovingly. Gabe kisses him and nods, urging him to continue. "You're an amazing dom. You just made a mistake," he tells him, and Gabe grins knowingly. Pete gets closer to his neck and kisses it chastely, his lips meeting the soft skin. "You're the best I could've ever asked for, Saporta."

"You're so amazing, Pete," Gabe mutters as he gets on top of the bed, spooning Pete successfully. Pete's never been a fan of spooning, though, and he quickly turns around to keep kissing his dom. Pete isn't uncomfortable with the plug inside him or anything; it sort of feels nice. "You're such a good boy; I'm sorry for today. I'll be a better dom tomorrow."

"You're already a better dom," Pete says cheerfully, kissing his lips as he throws his arms around Gabe's shoulders. He pulls him closer and his dom grabs his ass possessively, their lips meetinf roughly. "I love you," Pete murmurs as he puts his face against Gabe's neck.

"I love you too," Patrick replies, and Gabe and Pete both shot back glares at him for the sudden interruption. "What, you two forgot about me?" he jokes lightly, and Gabe rolls his eyes as Pete shakes his head vigorously. Patrick gets close to Pete from the other side, while Pete lays on his back instead of on his side. "You're lovely, Wentz."

"You're so handsome, Stump," Pete shots back, and Patrick grins giddily before kissing him. Patrick tastes like strawberries with cream and it's a divine taste in his mouth, and Pete is so happy with these two, taking care of him after trouble arises. "I love you both. So much," he says, his voice charged with sudden sleep.

"You sound sleepy," Gabe says, tilting his head to the side. "Do you want to sleep, honey?" he asks, and Pete nods. Gabe helps him out of his too tight jeans and he sighs in relief as he decides to stay with his boxers. "You won't get the plug out?" Gabe asks.

"No," Pete shakes his head. "I want to sleep with it," he says, and Gabe nods before kissing his forehead and undressing himself. All three of them get into the sheets and Pete giggles softly as he gets closer to Patrick, who sighs as the older boy lays on his cjest. "You're so good to me, you both," Pete mutters.

Patrick smiles and runs his thumb across Pete's cheek. "You're perfect for us, I think," he says, and Pete grins.

Before they fall asleep they end up in a big sandwich, Pete's head on Patrick's chest and Gabe's arms wrapped around Pete's waist. Gabe starts snoring loudly and Patrick is the last one to fall asleep, thinking how perfect his life is since he started dating Gabe and since Pete got into their relationship.

Pete loves how simply arguments can be solved in this weird relationship. He just wants to be with Patrick and Gabe forever, with how caring and sincere they are.


End file.
